In the past, as a motor control device which controls drive of a motor equipped in an electric power steering apparatus of a vehicle, there is known a motor control device having a configuration in which a first processing device calculating a motor command value and a second processing device controlling a motor in accordance with the motor command value are connected to each other through a serial communication line or an analog communication line (for example, see Patent Document 1). The motor control device controls the drive of the motor in accordance with the motor command value transmitted and received through the analog communication line, when an abnormality occurs in the serial communication line.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-173371